


Ocean

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Beach Day, Fluff, Kaito and Rantaro are both stupidly oblivious, Kokichi terrorizes everyone, M/M, also this is another hc fic, i cannot be stopped, light angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi can't swim- yet he doesn't want to tell anyone.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, its not exactly mentioned but its there
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Ocean

Shuichi has never been fond of the beach. He’s only been at least twice in his lifetime- and this trip makes it his third. He didn’t really _want_ to go, but Kaito begged him to come along. He wasn’t the only one, though. Maki, Kaede, Rantaro, and Kokichi were also there. He’d wished Kokichi hadn’t tagged along, however. Every minute he’s terrorizing someone-- (or, mainly Shuichi.) by throwing sand in their face. It was rather annoying, but he wasn’t in the mood to be angry with him. 

Shuichi can tell he’s the only one still fully clothed. Everyone else had shed the layer of clothes they’d arrived in, now only wearing the bathing suits they had underneath. Shuichi doesn’t even think he brought anything to swim in- he doesn’t really have an interest for the ocean. Or; maybe he does, but he can’t exactly, uh-- swim. He doesn’t think he’s ever been taught how to, or maybe he has and he’d just forgotten how. He can’t remember a time where he’s actually swam without floaties or anything when he was younger, though. But it was fine, he didn’t have a problem with sitting on the beach. He doesn’t like the feeling of sand sticking to him. However, Kokichi made that quite unavoidable after he’d repeatedly thrown sand all over him. He’d tried shaking out his towel multiple times-- but it doesn’t do much good. He’s given up trying for now.

He’s considered going back to the car, but it’d be really hot. He couldn’t turn the AC on since that would just waste gas and that’d be a whole new problem for everyone. He’d probably get sunburned- he always seems to with his pale complexion, despite the amount of sunblock he puts on. It’s inevitable. If he’d brought an umbrella or something to shade himself that would’ve been smart- but he hadn’t considered it. Again, he doesn’t _like_ going to the beach.

“Hey, Shuichi!” He looks up, waving awkwardly at Kaito who was now approaching him. He almost winces because he _knows_ Kaito is about to get water all over his dry towel- but he doesn’t say anything about it. “Why not swim with us?” Kaito half-turned around to point at the others in the water. Rantaro had Kokichi on his shoulders, and they both seemed to be attempting to splash Kaede and Maki. Of course.

Shuichi doesn’t know how to avoid Kaito’s question other than to say ‘he doesn’t want to’ but that’d sort of be a lie because he _does_ want to. He just doesn’t exactly know how to go about explaining that he can’t swim. “..I don’t really feel like it. I’m okay over here.” He’s really not. He feels sort of left out, but he can’t say that when it was his choice to sit alone.

“Whatever you say, man! If you want to join us you know where to find us!” He’s glad Kaito is fairly oblivious- he just barely avoided a long line of questioning.

Then, Kaito leaves- and Shuichi is back to sitting alone. He’s definitely considering walking back to the car now. At least sitting in a hot car alone would protect his pride-- or, whatever pride he had left. He thinks the others would wonder where he is, though. He doesn’t want them to think he got lost or something. If he really tries, he can somewhat ignore the burning stares from the other beachgoers.

.

..

...

“Shuichi,” The voice isn’t Kaito’s this time, it’s too quiet for that. Rantaro is standing in front of him now. He doesn’t recall seeing him get out of the water- but maybe that’s because he was more fixated on scribbling small lines in the sand with his index finger. Not entertaining-- but better than nothing. “aren’t you bored over here?” He is, but he doesn’t want to admit it.

“Not really, i’m fine.” He doesn’t think Rantaro buys it, his expression turns a little sympathetic. He doesn’t like being stared at with the look Rantaro is giving him- fidgeting under his gaze while looking back down at the sand. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to look up at _all_. Rantaro was like-- really attractive. (especially without a shirt.) He’d probably get caught checking him out, and then he’d die right then and there.

“You sure? Do you not like the water or something?” How did he just _know._ He didn’t mention anything about the water- but somehow he managed to guess.

“Something like that. I swear i’m okay.” He’s still not buying it. Why won’t he leave?

“Alright. Would you mind if I sat here with you then?” No no no no no.

“Uhm- yeah, sure.” He wanted to cry when his voice cracked.

“Cool, okay.” 

And then it just-- happened. Shuichi has absolutely no clue how to start up a conversation, so he just sits there. Red-faced and stupid. He _really_ hopes Rantaro isn’t looking at him. He could always pass.. whatever this was; as sunburn- or just being overheated in general. He doesn’t risk glancing over to check, though.

“Are you feeling okay?” Rantaro breaks the silence first, and Shuichi almost jumps out of his skin.

“..Huh? Why do you ask?” What a stupid question.

“Your face is kind of red. Sorry, I didn’t come over here just to interrogate you I swear.”

“No, it’s fine. I know you don't mean to. I’m alright, though. Just hot.”

Rantaro nods, and seems to ponder something for a moment. “Are you sure you don’t want to swim for a bit? It’ll probably cool you off. You’ve been sitting in the sun for quite a wh-”

“I can’t swim.” He doesn’t know what overtook him to make him blurt that out, but it was too late now.

Rantaro is stunned for a moment, a look of realization replacing his previous expression. “Oh! I’m so sorry-- I seriously didn’t know that was the case. I probably should have picked up on that.”

“It’s okay.” It really was. He could have told everyone that he couldn’t swim. He just.. couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Hm, alright- since swimming is out of the question.. what if we went and got icecream or something? I know there’s a place nearby. It’s in walking distance like- right across the road. I also brought extra money.”

“Really? Don’t you want to stay here though..?”

Rantaro shook his head, offering Shuichi a half-smile. “Nah, i’m starting to get a headache anyways.”

“..Okay. Then yeah, i’d like that.”

“Great! Here,” Rantaro stood up, and held out his hand. Shuichi hesitated for a moment, but took it- quickly getting pulled up to a standing position.

“Let’s go then. I’ll text Kaito to make sure to grab your towel on his way to the car. Can’t promise he won’t forget though.”

Shuichi laughed quietly, and they were both off to the icecream shop. Overall, the day ended pretty well.

_And perhaps they forgot to stop holding hands.._

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoyed writing this a lot. i love them.
> 
> i don't know when i picked up this hc but i did and i will stand by it.


End file.
